Amensia strikes hard
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: -FINISHED- The BladeBreakers work hard to win their 3rd championship but why do they have to suffer? As one of their closest friends gets Amensia and worse they are in a coma to! Pairings: TysonKai MariahRey EmilyKenny No flames are allowed
1. 3 days before the tournament

3 days before the tournament  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade  
  
NO FLAMES! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rey and Mariah have been married four years now. Tyson and Kai have been married for two years now. Emily and Kenny have been engaged for about four months now and are soon to be married in two months. They all were at work or off working out. Mariah and Rey were jogging down the street. All the people were waving to them. They are still the champion beybladers and they were getting in shape for the next tournament. "Rey are you sure your going to be up to this?" Mariah asked worriedly. Rey stopped jogging and looked at Mariah. "Why do you say that?" Rey asked. Mariah shrugged. "I don't know I am worried the last battle it almost took your life and I - - -," Mariah said with tears filling her eyes. Rey hugged Mariah. "It will be alright Mariah I assure you," Rey said. Rey kissed Mariah softly on the lips. They started jogging again for a couple of hours traveling back home where the others wait for them to come back so they can eat.  
  
Mariah and Rey got home and ate supper before taking showers to wipe the sweat off of their faces and arms. After supper Rey and Mariah horsed around like usual and they would fight about who would go first into the bathroom. Though they had five bathrooms but one was closer to their room. "Rey!!!" Mariah whined. Rey gave in and walked to the other bathroom. Mariah squealed happily. After they got out of their showered. "Come on you guys we are going to watch horror movies!" Tyson said. "Just don't wet your pants this time," Max joked. Tyson got embarrassed. "Shut up!" Tyson said. Kai just walked in. "Now! Now Max don't be picking on my Tyson," Kai said. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson waist. They kissed passionately. "Come on stop lip locking and lets get on with the movies!" Max said. They all sat down and watched.  
  
After three hours of watching six horror movies. Mariah gave up on the second horror movie. Freddy vs. Jason was the second one played and she couldn't handle it anymore. Emily followed behind so Mariah wouldn't be alone. Mariah laid in bed with her pink pajamas her hair still in a ponytail reading her favorite book. "Freaky Friday" Rey walked in and took off his shirt to reveal his nice body. (A/N: Ready girls... And drool! Just kidding) "I figured you would be in bed Mariah," Rey said. Mariah looked up from her book and closed it with her pink ribbon. "No just waiting for you love," Mariah said. Mariah took out her hair tie and shook her head to loosen her hair and let it fall freely to her face. Rey had some sweat pants on and a white beater. Rey got into bed and snuggled close to Mariah placing his hand over her waist. "Tomorrow we will work out again," Rey whispered. Mariah nodded. "Alright love," Mariah said. Tyson and Kai were talking about the tournament. Emily and Kenny fell fast asleep, and Max was hyper from the pop and candy he ate so he was building extra beyblades for the heck of it. "This is fun" Max said to himself.  
  
The next day Mariah and Rey already took off and Kai went with them for the jog. Tyson was working. Max passed out around four in the morning. Emily and Kenny were getting ready to plan the wedding and other fun things. Mariah was struggling behind after four hours of jogging. "Come on slow poke!" Rey teased. Mariah scrunched up her nose all cutely. "I am not slow!" Mariah said. They kept jogging. Mariah tripped she got back up and caught up with the boys. "Can we rest now?" Mariah asked. They agreed. "Okay," Kai said. They sat down and Mariah was breathing heavier than she should be. "Maybe we will quit for today and have Kenny pick us up," Rey said. Mariah grabbed Rey's cell phone. "No I just need to rest for a little bit we can jog home," Mariah said. Mariah panted. "I don't want you to pass out on me honey we will have Kenny pick us up stop arguing with me," Rey said. Mariah went to protest but was cut off by Rey's kiss. Kai had already called Kenny and he was on his way with Emily. Mariah suddenly threw up after kissing Rey.  
  
Kenny arrived in twenty minutes and Mariah was flushed in the face. "Hurry we need to get her home," Rey said. Kenny nodded and they were home in ten minutes. Mariah was sick now and they kept her hydrated. Mariah felt better around eight o'clock at night. "We got two days before the tournament starts," Rey said. They nodded. "We will win if we work together," Tyson said. "Yeah but you guys need to be careful the new opponents are more powerful this year," Kenny said. They groaned. "Kenny that's what you said the last time and we won," Tyson said. Suddenly glass shatters in Mariah and Rey's room. Mariah screams and falls to the ground. "MARIAH!" They yelled. They ran to Mariah's room and Mariah was lying on the ground hurt. The beyblade hit her across the face. She had a gash near her eye from the beyblade. "Mariah!" Rey said rushing her into his arms. "Mariah! Are you alright?" Max asked. Mariah looked at them. "Yeah I am fine just a little hurt that's all," Mariah said. Rey got pissed because someone tried to hurt his wife. "Rey let me battle with you guys please I want to beyblade," Mariah said. Tyson nodded. "You can beyblade with us your our back up," Kai said. Mariah smiled and was happy she was going to be the back up.  
  
1 day left for the beyblade tournament. "LET IT RIP!" Max yelled. "LET IT RIP!" Mariah yelled. They all were beyblading against each other so they were ready. When they were done practicing they got ready to leave their house and get going to the tournament ground, which is in the other city, and they were going to spend the night in that city till the tournament begun. Mariah snuggled close to Rey in the BBA bus. Rey wrapped his arms around Mariah to keep her safe and warm. Tyson was snoring asleep at Kai's shoulders. After they were going to the city. Than suddenly.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next Find out next time on Beyblade! Review! What did you think? Was it good? Hope you all liked it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview next chapter:  
  
"MARIAH NO STOP! IT'S TO - - - " Rey said. 


	2. Tournament City Grounds

Tournament City Grounds  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade  
  
No flames remember!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of last chapter: When they were done practicing they got ready to leave their house and get going to the tournament ground, which is in the other city, and they were going to spend the night in that city till the tournament begun. Mariah snuggled close to Rey in the BBA bus. Rey wrapped his arms around Mariah to keep her safe and warm. Tyson was snoring asleep at Kai's shoulders. After they were going to the city. Than suddenly............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The bus was hit by another bus. The BBA bus tried to stay in control but lost control of the bus and was heading right forward the side of the bridge. Mariah held on tight to Rey's waist and Rey held on tight to Mariah to protect her. Kai was doing the same to Tyson. They hit the side of the bridge really hard and now were half off the bridge and half on. They were in danger. The bus driver was out cold and Max hurt his leg. "Don't move you guys or the bus will fall into the river," Max said. Mariah looked over at Max. "Your hurt Max," Mariah said. The cops, ambulance, and fire trucks were there in ten minutes. Rey had to help the bus driver out Rey slide but with the weight in the back it was okay. Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Emily moved in the back and opened the window where the paramedics and firefighters waited for them to come out and jump to them. "Mariah hurry up and go!" Rey yelled.  
  
They jumped one by one when they got the driver to the back the bus slide more and when there was three left. The bus tipped the rest of the way as Mariah, Kai, and Kenny fell to the river. "No!" Max yelled. Rey ran to the side of the bridge. "MARIAH!!!!" Rey yelled. Tyson shook in fear so did Emily. Screaming Kai and Kenny's name. Kai had pushed Kenny out first and he swam to the surface blood covered his face. The rescuers had pulled him up on the boat. Mariah was okay she had a sprain wrist. Kai and her both swam to the top. Kai had a sprained ankle. The rescuers helped Kai and Mariah up to the boat. "Mariah!" Rey shouted. Mariah waved with her good arm. They wrapped Mariah's wrist at the ambulance they checked Kai and wrapped his ankle. They got to the hotel where Rey embraced his wife and kissed her. Tyson tackled Kai and Kai rolled over and pinned Tyson and they kissed.  
  
The next day they went to the stadium. Max couldn't beyblade with a broken leg so Mariah was beyblading for him. The matches went on and the beybladers played dirty. When Rey and Tulane battled another person interfered with the battle. Mariah ran up there. "LET IT RIP!" Mariah yelled. Mariah helped out her husband and beybladed next to him. "Mariah you might get hurt," Rey said. Mariah smiled. "As long as I am with you I can't be any safer," Mariah said. With that Mariah was sliced by a piece of plastic that made it look like an accident. Mariah was hurt a bit. "Mariah!" Rey said. Mariah ignored the pain. "GALUX ATTACK!!" Mariah shouted. "Drigger attack!!" Rey shouted also. They fought a hard battle. Tulane's blade struck Mariah in the gut and the other beyblade struck Rey in the gut. Mariah and Rey both went down. They got back up though. "DRIGGER TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Rey shouted. "GALUX SCRATCH ATTACK!" Mariah shouted. (A/N: Am I right on her attack??) They won the battle against them. Tyson went last and it was a long battle "DRAGON ATTACK!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
The whole stadium light up and they waited for the light to fade and Tyson's blade was still standing when the other fell and Tyson won the last match. Which made the blade breakers win the third time in the roll. They were the best in every city. They left the stadium and went swimming at the lake. Mariah climbed the tree and went to where it looked shallow and someone could get hurt badly. "MARIAH NO! STOP! IT'S TO - - - " Rey said. Mariah jumped in and than she swam to Rey and his heart pounded he thought his wife would be dead but she wasn't. Mariah giggled. They kissed. After four hours pass by quickly Mariah and Rey went jogging. They had a long talk at the park. "Rey if something ever happens to me would you remarry and be happy knowing I wanted it?" Mariah asked. Rey was shocked. "I couldn't Mariah you're the only love in my life I can't compare anyone to you Mariah," Rey said. Mariah had tears in her eyes. "Would you do the same to me?" Rey asked. "No you're my only love in my life also Rey," Mariah said. And which those words they kissed deeply.  
  
They jogged on more and they bumped into trouble. "You will die for cheating in the tournament," Tulane said. "Me! Cheat you the one who cheated!" Rey yelled. They surrounded Mariah and Rey. The other two guys grabbed Mariah by the arm and threw her to the side. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rey shouted. Tulane punched Rey hard in the stomach. "Say good bye to your wife," Tulane said. Mariah was being dragged away in till Lee stopped them. "Lee!" Mariah and Rey said. Mariah ran back to Rey as Tulane and the others spilt. Lee helped Rey up and they walked back to the hotel.  
  
Back at the hotel the others were very worried about Mariah and Rey's safety. "You guys okay?" Emily asked. Rey and Mariah nodded. "Yes we are," Mariah said. But little did they know Mariah and Rey were in grave danger...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Find out what happens next time on Beyblade! Hehehe don't you just love me when I do this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview next chapter: "Has anyone seen Rey and Mariah?" Lee asked. They shrugged. 


	3. Just the beginning of Danger

Just the beginning of Danger  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade  
  
No flames remember!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of last chapter:  
Back at the hotel the others were very worried about Mariah and Rey's safety. "You guys okay?" Emily asked. Rey and Mariah nodded. "Yes we are," Mariah said. But little did they know Mariah and Rey were in grave danger...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Mariah couldn't sleep at all she was so worried about those bladers who attack her and Rey Mariah stood on the balcony as her hair blew gently in the wind her hands softly placed on the rail. "Mariah?" Rey asked. Rey sat up in bed. Mariah turned to Rey her eyes shown in the night. "Go back to bed hun," Mariah said. Rey got up and placed his arms around Mariah's waist. "Is everything alright love?" Rey asked. Mariah brushed her hair back with her hand and than looked deep into Rey's eyes. "Not really just can't sleep," Mariah lied with a smile. Rey kissed Mariah deeply and than picked her up and she squealed as he threw her back to bed. Mariah snuggled close to Rey and a tear trickled down her cheek before she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Rey and Mariah cooked breakfast for everyone. Kai and the others sat around the table as they waited to be served. "Breakfast is ready," Mariah said. Everyone ate their breakfast they all decided to jog for the next three hours. They ate lunch than went back to the hotel. They played games after awhile. "You cheater!" Tyson bellowed. "I did not cheat!" Max yelled. "You both cheated," Dizzy said. They laughed all except Tyson and Max. "You two fight more that Rey and Mariah fighting over the bathroom," Kai joked. Rey and Mariah were a little embarrassed but got over it. Rey and Mariah had left without anyone knowing they left. "Has anyone seen Rey and Mariah?" Lee asked. They shrugged. Lee got curious and a bit worried about them. While the others go on with there busy selves. Mariah and Rey were taking a walk in the park.  
  
At the park Mariah thought it was the most wonderful time spending the day with Rey. "I love you Rey," Mariah said. "I love you Mariah," Rey said. They kissed deeply and with full of passion. Mariah was wearing her pink dress and pink sweater to match. Rey wore blue jeans and a white button up shirt. Mariah had her arms wrapped around Rey's arm. They walked for a while than sat on the park bench. They watched the sun set. "The sun set is always beautiful. Don't you think Rey?" Mariah asked with a warm smile on her face. "Yes it is but not as beautiful than you are," Rey said smiling. Mariah smiled. "Oh Rey," Mariah said happily. They kissed. They had a long ways walking back to the hotel since they are about nine miles away. They start walking back. But little did they know someone was following them. "Rey it's getting colder," Mariah said. Rey took his jacket he had and placed it over Mariah. "Thank you," Mariah said. Rey smiled and they kept walking.  
  
As they kept getting a bit closer to the hotel a man was following them. "Rey I think someone is following us," Mariah said worriedly. Her eyes looked worried and frightened. "Don't worry I will protect you," Rey said. They arrived to the hotel safely. "You guys looked like you seen a ghost," Lee said. Rey sat down and Mariah sat next to him. "Someone was following us all the way back here," Rey said. Emily took Mariah and helped her to their hotel room since the boys roomed together and the girls roomed with each other.  
  
The next day Kai, Rey, Mariah, and Tyson were out walking around. They were laughing and having much fun. When suddenly gunshots were heard and people were screaming and running for their lives. Rey, Mariah, Kai, and Tyson got separated. Tyson was with Rey and Kai was with Mariah. "What are we going to do?" Tyson asked. "I don't know let's wait to the crowd is gone maybe they are on the other side," Rey said. But that was the bad part of it. They were on the side where the gunman was and holding them hostage. What will the Blade Breakers do next? Can Rey and Tyson save their loved ones find out next time on Beyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you all like that one? Sorry it's kind of short I couldn't put the other excitement in right away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter preview: "NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM - -" 


	4. Danger and Amensia

Danger and Hospital  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade  
  
No flames remember!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of last chapter:  
The next day Kai, Rey, Mariah, and Tyson were out walking around. They were laughing and having much fun. When suddenly gunshots were heard and people were screaming and running for their lives. Rey, Mariah, Kai, and Tyson got separated. Tyson was with Rey and Kai was with Mariah. "What are we going to do?" Tyson asked. "I don't know let's wait to the crowd is gone maybe they are on the other side," Rey said. But that was the bad part of it. They were on the side where the gunman was and holding them hostage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the crowd cleared up. Tyson and Rey saw their loved ones in the gunman's arms. Kai was out cold and Mariah was struggling against the man she was screaming. "Let them go!" Rey yelled. The gunman laughed. "They are my ticket out of here," He said. He threw Mariah and Kai in the van and held the gun out and neither Rey nor Tyson could get to them. The man drove off. Rey and Tyson followed close to behind in another car. Cops were chasing the van. The gunman jumped out of the van after shooting Mariah in the chest. The van went off the cliff and they flew to their deaths. The gunman got arrested. Rey and Tyson screamed Kai and Mariah's name. The van hit the bottom and blew up. Kai had grabbed Mariah before they hit the bottom and He hit his head really hard on the ground. Paramedics came down quickly and raised them up in the helicopter. They went to the hospital all of the Blade breakers and White tigers were there waiting.  
  
Doctor comes out. "They both are in a critical condition Mariah is in a coma from the gun wound and she hit her head pretty good. Kai is all right but we are afraid he will not remember anyone. Tyson's eyes widen everything ran through his head. 'No way! Kai won't remember me, won't remember us!' Tyson said in his head. Kai stayed in the hospital for three days. Kai came out and everyone tried to make him remember. "I still don't know who you guys are so stop bugging me," Kai said. He had his same attitude. Kai left them in search of what he was trying to look for his memory. Tyson cried. "KAI! Don't leave me!" Tyson screamed. Kai ignored him because he didn't know him. Rey wasn't leaving Mariah's side. He cried for days. Kai decided to come back the next day. "Since you said I am suppose to be your husband I will stay," Kai said. Tyson hugged Kai tightly.  
  
Five months later Kai regained all his memories and but Mariah was still in a coma. "We have to pull the plug but it's up to you Rey if you want to pull the plug on your wife," The doctor said. Rey was petrified. "What!?! No!!! She will pull through!" Rey yelled. The Doctor told him Mariah has 40% chance to pull through. Rey fell to his knees. Mariah lay there looking dead like breathing lightly. Rey watched his wife suffer. Rey talked to the gang. "I'm going to let her go she don't need to suffer anymore," Rey said. They gasped but knew it was true. "But what if she wakes up the next day and you let her die today?" Lee asked. Rey was so confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Rey yelled. Rey went to the hospital and stayed watching his wife. In the middle of the night Mariah wakes up. "Rey where am I?" Mariah asked. "MARIAH!" Rey said. Rey hugged his wife tears coming down. "You're in the hospital you were shot in the chest it knocked you in a coma for five months," Rey said. Mariah was shocked she hugged Rey and kissed him. Doctors came in and than took Mariah to another room.  
  
Five weeks later Mariah, Rey, Kai, and Tyson were having a better life. Tyson and Kai adopted a baby boy and baby girl. Mariah and Rey were excepting a child. They lived happily ever after  
  
THE END  
  
FIN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all liked it! 


End file.
